


the hell is wrong with you

by anzhelo



Category: Borderlands
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, M/M, jack's weird but he loves his bf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-17
Updated: 2016-10-17
Packaged: 2018-08-22 21:56:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8302690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anzhelo/pseuds/anzhelo
Summary: jack takes rhys out on a silly date to a park (or more specifically, a playground).





	

**Author's Note:**

> my first fic whoopie

Jack was an eccentric man, Rhys knew that. He was just weird, he was mean, he got angry, he hurt people, but to Rhys he was just his big weird softy. Of course, Rhys never said this to Jack's face, but they both knew; Jack was weird, his habits were weird, and Rhys wouldn't have it any other way. 

Jack wanted to have a date; they'd been together a while, sure, Rhys was spending more time over at Jack's home than his own apartment anyway. But Jack wanted a real, up close and personal, just-us-together date. He drove Rhys to a park, with a little playground. It was cute, a few picnic tables here and there, a gazebo by the pond, a slide and swing set. Rhys was looking forward to it the moment they got there, as Jack had kept the destination a surprise. 

"What a cute place," Rhys gushed, "So what do you have planned? Picnic? Hike?" 

"Nah, I don't have any food on me," Jack said, before sitting down on one of the swings, "And I sure as hell ain't walking." 

"Then what...?"

"Come swing with me Rhysie!" 

Jack's command was so absurd and childish Rhys couldn't suppress a laugh. Jack's scarred face tightened in a frown at Rhys' reaction; "What's so funny?" 

"You're so WEIRD Jack!" Rhys blurts, still giggling and earning an embarrassed blush from the older man. 

"You joining me or not, pumpkin? I can have plenty of fun by myself," he huffed, but Rhys was already walking over to join him. He tugged at the chain of the other swing, and it suddenly crumpled to the ground in a sad, glittering heap. Rhys chuckled again, shaking his head. 

"They should really check these more often, a kid could get hurt or something," Rhys said, facing Jack instead. To Jack's surprise, Rhys draped one long leg over him and sat on the older man's lap, the swing creaking with the weight of two adults on it. 

"Rhysie, get off before the thing breaks," Jack scolded, but Rhys just laughed again and leaned closer, their foreheads and noses bumping together. 

"We'll be fine, it'll distribute our weight through the swing set," Rhys said a-matter-o-factly. 

"That doesn't make sense," Jack muttered, but he was smirking, as Rhys was already peppering his lips in kisses. His good arm wrapped around Jack's shoulder as they kissed on the rusty swing, with only Jack's arms keeping them supported. Rhys began kissing all over Jack's face; his cheeks, his eyelids, the peak of his handsome scar. All places that usually made Jack smile, but Rhys only received a crooked, squirmy grin from the brunette. A grin that Jack was obviously trying to hide, because for some reason he was still pretending to be grouchy at Rhys. 

The young man kissed Jack's mouth again, keeping it PG (this was still a playground after all), a tattooed hand tangling in with the perfectly swept hair. Jack gave in to the soft touches of his lover and wrapped his arms around Rhys' middle, completely forgetting that he was supposed to be keeping them steady on the swing. 

The two flipped off the swing like a scuba diver tumbling off a boat; Jack's breath left his lungs and it didn't help that Rhys had fallen on top of him. He sure was heavy, for such a lanky guy. Jack wheezed and pushed the younger man up, still laying in the dirty wood chips and panting. Rhys looked over his cautiously. 

"Jack, baby, are you alright?" 

To Rhys' surprise, Jack started to laugh. Not his usual loud cackle or modest chuckle, but red-faced, big smile, eyes squeezed shut quiet laughter. It made Rhys smile too. It was hard to make Jack smile so sincerely, to see him purely enjoying himself. Rhys never knew what it took to get such a rare emotion to escape Jack's usually tough shell, but having it now made their silly little park date so much better. 

Rhys couldn't help but smile too, the smile turned into giggling, and he flopped down in the filthy dirt next to Jack, not caring, just laughing together and squeezing his warm hand in the chilled fall air. When the goofiness subsided, Rhys sat up, wiping dirt and wood chips off his sweater while looking fondly down at Jack. 

"You're so weird Jack," he grinned.

"Mm...don't act like you don't love it, kitten," Jack mumbled, still smiling faintly. His eyes were closed, like he was going to take a nap in the middle of the goddamned playground. 

When Rhys pulled his lover back up, they headed back to the car and sat on the hood. They just talked for a while, an easy conversation with plenty jokes, because the bubbly laughter feeling hasn't left either man yet. When they grew hungry, Jack said they'd skip dinner, and took Rhys to an ice cream place instead. In the middle of fall too, and Rhys loved it.

**Author's Note:**

> yeah uh i'd appreciate some feedback, that'd be really nice. and let me know if there's any spelling/grammar mistakes. i wrote this at like one in the morning.


End file.
